


Adieu, French Vanilla

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heart, Love, Marriage, Sad, Warming, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: An aged Amelie and Angela reminisce about events in their life. Amalia and Mikael get married and we say goodbye to the cast.





	Adieu, French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

“Tell us another story!” The small boy requested. His hair a velvet black, short cut. The boy's eyes were as blue as a summer morning sky. He had a yellow Winston tee shirt on with white shorts, no shoes or socks. He sat there next to his sister, both upright and sitting Indian style.

“Yeah! Please King Papa!” The little girl added. Her hair was a golden blonde, just like her mother and her grandmother before her. Her eyes, brown and firm, just like her grandfather. She wore a blue Cinderella dress, much like her mother used to wear.

“Another? I've already told so many.” Amelie replied, sitting in a rocking chair. Aging, wrinkles filled her skin, her hair was now a mix of black and grey. She sat there wearing some black slacks and a classic white tank top. 

“Yeah, please!” The girl pleaded. 

“Pleaseeeee.” The boy followed suit. 

“Now, now my little angels, if you want another story then I've got one.” Angela said, from the kitchen. He pulled into the living room in her wheelchair. Her blonde hair was a faded grey, her face had many of laugh lines. She held a tray of sweets and ice cream. 

“This is for Angel, my sweet boy.” She handed the boy an ice cream bowl, vanilla with sprinkles and chocolate syrup. “And this one's for my little Lia, my beautiful princess.” Angela said, giving the girl a chocolate ice cream bowl with caramel topping and gummy bears. 

“You spoil them, sweetheart…” Amelie said. 

Angela smiled at Amelie. “Don't worry dear, Amalia turned out just fine didn't she? Hehe.”

“I suppose so, dear.”

Angela, struggling to stand up, was helped up by Amelie. They slowly limped, making it to the chair next to Amelie's. Amelie set a fragile Angela down in her rocking chair and returned to her own. 

“Okay little ones, this story takes place long ago…” Angela began to tell a story.

___________________________________

Clouds fled the blank, blue sky over the big church building. Midday was upon this mass, sun touching the tables outside, ready for the reception. Blue and white orchids were the flowers of choice, decorated a top of each table. Today was special, it was a wedding.

Lena, blinked through the church building getting all manor of last minute details done and ready in her black tux. Angela and Emily, wearing the matching blue dresses, made their way through the hallways. They arrived at the bride's door, giving three, polite knocks. Angela opened the door and walked in, Emily following, shutting the door behind her. 

“How are you holding up, Amalia?” Angela asked. 

Amalia turned to look at her mother and mother-in-law to be, in her beautiful, cream colored wedding dress.

“I have butterflies...or gas, I'm not sure.”

The mothers giggled. Emily took a step forward, smiling.

“You look beautiful, Amalia. You're gonna knock out my son when he sees you.” Emily said, encouraging.

“Indeed, sweetie. Today starts the rest of your life and I can't think of anyone better for you. 

Amalia let out a subtle sigh, putting in a smile. “Mom.” She said, looking at Angela, before facing Emily. “And mom, thanks.”

“Of course dear. And besides, I'm sure Mikael is freaking out much worse right now.” Emily said, with a giggle.

On the opposite side of the church, Amelie made it to mikeal’s room. Amelie knocked twice and entered the room. 

“You called?” Amelie asked, shutting the door.

Mikael stood there with a goofy, yet distraught look on his face. His purple bowtie was crooked, his undershirt untucked. Mikael wore his black tux with his coat already on. 

“Uh, yeah. I was hoping you could give me some fatherly advice.”

“You want fatherly advice from me? Why not Lena?”

“Mom is going crazy right now and you're the only one that always has a level head.”

“Ah. Well then, what seems to be the issue?”

“I'm just really nervous right now. There are all of those people out there. And Amalia, what if I'm not good enough. I don't want to mess up this wedding or this marriage…”

Amelie closed her eyes, smiling, she moved closer to the young man. Amelie put her hands on mikael's shoulders. 

“Do you love my daughter?”

“More than anything in this world or the next!”

“Then no matter what you will always be good enough. I know she feels the same way.”

Mikael put on a really big smile. “Thank you, Amelie. That means so much coming from you. I love my mom's but I've never had a father like you. Especially since I was adopted…”

Amelie started to fix the boys bowtie. “You silly boy, both of your mother's love and adore you. You may not be biological like Amalia, however, you are loved I as if you were. As for me, I've always thought of you as a son. Amalia couldn't ask for anyone better, nor can i, son. ”

Mikael, swept in emotions, grabbed Amelie and pulled her in for a tight hug. His eyes began to water, his heart filled with joy at the words Amelie spoke. “Thanks…”

Amelie stood startled for a second, she smiled and hugged the young man. She could feel how happy Mikael was at her accepting him. “Don't cry on me now. You still have to marry my daughter yet….but you are welcome.”

A knock was heard from the door followed by a young man peeking in. “Mikeal, it's time!”

Mikael let Amelie go and pulled himself together, wiping his eyes and smiling. He began to tuck his shirt in. 

“I better go attend Amalia, I'll see you out there, kiddo!” Amelie said, making her exit. 

A few minutes later, Mikael stood up at the altar, awaiting his bride. The mass mingled, coming to a silence as soon as the music began to play. A string quartet played a beautiful Melody from the left side of the stage, behind the alter. The father of the Iris, an omnic, stood center of the stage, clothed in blue and gray robes. 

Mikael looked down the aisle, the pews segregated down the middle by a long, red carpet stretching from the altar to the doors. Mikael took a deep breath and spoke. “I'm ready.” 

The doors opened behind the pews and the crowd turned to see the bride in all her glory. Amelie escorted the beautiful blonde down the aisle. Amalia stuck close to her father and they kept pace. 

“I love you princess and I'm proud of you.” Amelie whispered.

“I'm not a little princess anymore, King Daddy.” Amalia replied, letting out a small giggle.

“No matter big or small, you'll always be my little princess.”

Amalia reached up to her father, pecking him on the cheek. They continued down the aisle, finally passing Angela, Emily, and Lena. Lena jumped up and shouted. “Go get em, love!” Emily quickly pulled Lena back into her seat, scolding her. Amalia giggled, Angela smiled at her daughter, tears beginning to form, simply lipping “I love you.” Amalia had to wipe her own eyes gently, looking ahead to her future. They made it too the end, Amelie let go of her daughter, looking at Mikael. “She's yours now…” Amelie turned and walked over to her seat next to Angela. 

Amalia walked up the few stairs, standing opposite of Mikael. Mikael smiled, looking at his bride who shared his smile. They weren't just happy, their entire lives led to this moment. 

The father of the Iris began the ceremony. “Amalia, Mikael. These two come together today as separate beings but today they leave just as we all are with the Iris, as one. Mikael, please give your vows to Amalia aloud that it may be planted into the hearts of those here.”

Mikael cleared his throat and began. “Amalia, I have loved you from the day I met you. I loved you when we would play together and we held hands. I've loved you when we were just teens trying to make it in high school. You are the world to me and the world is what you deserve in return. I vow to love and hold you, raise you up when you fall, build you up when you break, love you through thick but also thin. This I promise, Amalia Rose LaCroix.”

The father turned to Amalia. “And now Amalia, state your vows to Mikael aloud that it may be planted into the hearts of those here.”

“Sweet Mikael, it took you long enough to confess ya goof.” Amalia laughed. “I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I loved you before I knew what love was. I loved you throughout my young and I vow to love you throughout my old. I promise to cherish you, hold you firm when you stumble, stand behind you when you falter, guide you when you're lost. I promise to treat you like the king that has made me his queen.”

The father out his hands together in prayer. “Become one, this day, the Iris accepts you both with open arms.” The father took Amalia's left hand and mikael's right hand, joining them together. “You are one with the Iris, you may kiss the bride.”

Mikael leaped over to Amalia, kissing her with everything he had. Amalia returning the passion that Mikael had, tears overflowing. Angela and Emily cried watching their babies grow up. The mass cheered for them, the couple made their way out and the mass followed. 

The party was moved to the reception area and after a few, Angela and Amalia were dancing, like the goofballs they are. Amelie walked over to Mikael, who was mingling with the guests. 

“Do you have a minute?” Amelie asked, nonchalantly.

“Of course.”

Amelie led him outside to the front of the church. She stood turned away from Mikael, serious in stance. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Mikael asked.

“You intend to give my daughter the world, right?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Good.” Amelie turned to face Mikael. Her eyes glimmered yellow, her hand reached into her jacket pocket revealing a small business card. Amelie handed it to Mikael. He studied the card and looked at Amelie's off-putting eyes. 

“Talon?” 

“Give them a call and the world will be yours to give. But, tell no one...”

“I see…”

“Now then, let's return to the party before anyone misses us, shall we.” 

Mikael nodded and returned to the reception.

 

________________________________

 

“It wasn't long after that you both were born.” Angela recalled. 

“King Papa, you're so cool!” Angel praised.

“Yeah and Gama Angela is so sweet!” Lia proclaimed.

“Thank you, little ones.” Angela replied. 

There was a knock on the front door, followed by footsteps. “Mom, King Daddy, we're here.”

An adult Amalia appeared, followed by Mikael.  
“Ah, that time already?” Amelie asked. 

“Yep and thank you again for watching them for us.”

Angela smiled sincerely. “Of course, dear. Any time.”

Amalia packed the kids up and headed out. Mikael waved goodbye, lifting his face to Angela and Amelie. His eyes glimmered yellow. “Thanks again, guys. See you soon!”

__________________________________

 

It wasn't much longer before Amelie and Angela both sat on their deathbeds. The family gathered around the two of them, laying in their bed. Angela coughed and waved over the grandchildren. Lia walked closer, standing in front of Angel.

“My sweet angels, my precious little ones. We love you two so much. We have taught you both all the good and taught you how to love. Hold onto this light, children and let it guide you. I love you Lia, and I love you Angel.”

The kids began to weep, Lia hugged Angela while Angel ran to Amelie's side to hug her. 

“Lia, Angel, it's okay. Let's let them rest.” Amalia said. 

The children nodded and walked out of the room. Amelie waved Mikael over. Mikael met her at the bedside. Amelie lifted her hand up to give him something. He took the gift, a card.

“My legacy, is now yours...take care of them like I know you will.”

Mikael nodded and walked back to his wife. Amalia stepped closer, sobbing. 

“Princess, don't weep for us.”

“I can't lose you.” 

“Oh princess, you're not losing us. We'll always be with you. In your speech, in your footsteps, and in your heart. You are the purest form of us and you are love.” Amelie replied. 

“Amalia, you are our angel and we love you so much. Carry that love with you, forever.” Angela added. 

Amalia became broken, losing it and balling her eyes out. Mikael held her close and walked with her out, leaving the room emptied of everyone but the two of them. French and vanilla, together and alone. Old and brittle. Amelie cupped Angela's hand as they laid there. 

“I love you Angela.”

Angela coughed again. “And I love you.”

“Listen before we go, there is so much you don't know about me. I want you to know, I work for an organization called talon. I go by the alias of Widowmaker and I used to be in Overwatch. In fact, it was while you were a doctor there. I loved you even before I met you at that coffee shop. And now that we're are here, I want you to go first because I couldn't bare the thought of you hurting. I love you, Angela.”

Angela was still, breathless, eyes closed, and wore a simple smile. She was gone, the Iris was her home now and Amelie was alone. Amelie began to weep. Amelie closed her own eyes.

“I'll never hear your voice again or see you laugh. You'll never tease me again or scold me. You'll never be proud of me or push me to do better. Without you I am just a woman alone, lost to this world.” 

Amelie's breath became shorter and shorter, losing strength. “I love you and French Vanilla goes well together, no…”

Amelie drew her last breath and died next to the love of her life, happy. 

Lena died years before Emily. Even on her deathbed she was as energetic as ever until finally able to slow down.

Emily died a year before Amelie and Angela. She spent her time without Lena by helping with the grandkids and making little crafts for them. She was remembered as loving and caring.

Mikael followed in Amelie's footsteps and joined talon. He took over as the agent, Widowmaker and the card she gave him was for her armory. He had replaced her and used this contract to take care of his family.

Amalia became a doctor just like her mother. Helping all kinds of people. She would eventually cure the likes of cancer. She instilled love and kindness to all she met and let anyone push her around. She was truly a LaCroix child. 

Amelie opened her eyes, she floated in a sea of clouds but the only thing waiting for her was a pair of blue eyes.

“Welcome home, liebling…”


End file.
